


C'est Newt qui me l'a dit

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Texte pour la journée de lutte contre l'homophobie et la transphobie. Réponse à un défi. Pas de résumé, infos au début de l'histoire





	C'est Newt qui me l'a dit

**Author's Note:**

> Tout petit OS écrit en réponse à un défi lancé sur le groupe Défi Pairing Fan fictions
> 
> Conditions : thème : Coming-out
> 
> Pas de pairing officiel (ou à la limite tout à la fin)
> 
> Max 1'700 mots
> 
> Le personnage qui raconte le coming out ne doit pas être celui qui le fait
> 
> J'ai choisi d'écrire trois textes pour ce défi dans trois fandoms différents.
> 
> Teen Wolf, Supernatural et Maze Runner
> 
> Celui-ci est tiré de Maze Runner (les films). C'est un UA
> 
> Maze Runner et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> pas de bêta pour les corrections (désolé s'il reste des fautes)
> 
> OS aussi sur FF et Wattpad.
> 
> bonne lecture

\- Le 17 mai, c'est la journée de lutte contre l'homophobie, lance Minho, sans prévenir, alors qu'on se promène sur la plage.

\- Quoi ? je demande, surpris.

\- Le 17 mai, c'est la journée de lutte contre l'homophobie, répète-t-il, sur un ton hyper détaché que je lui connais rarement.

Je m'arrête et le scrute.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Minho ?

Il s'arrête et me répond :

\- Ben je sais pas trop. J'y pensais tout à coup parce qu'on est le 10 et que, le 17, c'est dans une semaine tout pile, quoi.

Je cligne des yeux bêtement. Euh ouais ok, mais ça répond pas à ma question, là.

\- Mais, comment tu le sais ?

Il semble hésiter à répondre tout à coup. Il se racle la gorge et secoue la tête.

\- C'est pas important, à vrai dire, hein.

\- Bah, un peu, si, quand même. Tu me parles de la journée de lutte contre l'homophobie, comme ça, sans prévenir et après tu veux pas me dire d'où t'as appris ça.

\- Thomas, franchement, c'est pas important. Ça m'est juste passé par la tête, on va pas épiloguer là-dessus pendant des heures.

Je laisse tomber. On se remet à marcher en direction de la ville pour retourner au lycée, notre pause déjeuner est bientôt terminée.

* * *

Minho évite de me regarder, tout du long, et je sens bien qu'il a quelque chose à dire, mais ne veux pas le faire. Soudain, il s'arrête brusquement, me pose la main sur l'épaule fermement et me dit :

\- C'est Newt qui me l'a dit.

Je cligne des yeux, ne comprenant pas. C'est quoi son problème aujourd'hui à Minho ?

\- Mais de quoi tu causes ? Je comprends rien.

\- Le truc de la journée contre l'homophobie qu'est le 17 mai, c'est Newt qui me l'a dit.

Je mets quelques secondes à remettre mes idées dans le bon ordre. QUOI ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ouais, c'est de ça dont je voulais te causer. À ton avis, pourquoi ce tocard m'a dit ça ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, j'étais même pas présent. C'était quoi le contexte ?

\- Mec, y avait pas de contexte.

Minho me lâche l'épaule et enfin, me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Newt était chez moi, on faisait un devoir à la con pour la géo et il m'a sortit tout à coup. Minho, tu sais que le 17 mai c'est la journée de lutte contre l'homophobie ? Tu penses bien que je le savais pas et genre, je m'en battais les steaks de le savoir d'ailleurs. C'est pas une info qui va changer ma vie.

\- Et il a rien dit d'autre ?

\- Bah non, tu connais Newt, il s'est levé, a prit ses affaires et est partit de chez moi sans plus d'explication. En fait, je t'ai dit ce truc pour le 17 mai pour voir si j'étais le seul débile pas au courant ou non, mais tu semblais pas le savoir non plus. Conclusion, c'est pas important comme info ni pour toi, ni pour moi, alors… Pourquoi est-ce que Newt m'a dit ça ? Là est la question.

Je fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant. Minho a raison. Pourquoi Newt lui a dit cela ? Ça doit avoir une importance pour notre ami

\- On le lui demandera tout simplement, dis-je en haussant les épaules et on se remet en marche.

Faudrait pas arriver en retard en cours.

* * *

**oo00oo**

En cours, Newt est assis à trois bancs du mien, à ma gauche. Je le scrute, mais il semble concentré sur le tableau. J'arrête pas de penser à ce dont on a parlé avec Minho et je suis presque sûr que ce dernier se fait des nœuds au cerveau au moins autant que moi pour cette histoire. Je me rends compte que je suis même pas certain de savoir ce qu'est exactement l'homophobie. Je sors mon portable de ma poche et discrètement, je l'allume et ouvre le moteur de recherche. Je tape homophobie parce que je veux savoir et ça m'amène sur des liens de sites venant en aide aux LGBT. Voilà encore quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. J'ouvre la première page et écarquille les yeux. Je suis tombé sur un site qui parle d'homosexualité. Des femmes avec des femmes, des hommes avec des hommes et puis soudain, je pense comprendre.

Je me tourne vers Newt, la bouche ouverte et il tourne la tête vers moi, sûrement parce qu'il a vu mon mouvement brusque.

\- Monsieur Thomas, quelque chose à dire ? m'apostrophe le prof, Janson.

Je referme la bouche lentement, secoue la tête et tente de ranger mon portable dans ma poche, mais mes mains qui tremblent le lâche et il tombe sur le sol de la salle avec un petit bruit qui fait froncer les sourcils de Janson, le prof sadique qu'on surnomme volontiers, L'homme-rat ! Il se dirige vers mon banc, ramasse mon portable avant que j'ai eu le temps de le faire, regarde l'écran, puis blêmit.

\- Oh… je pensais pas que vous… OH… Ah, vous devriez aller parler avec l'infirmière du lycée si vous avez des questions.

Il me rend mon portable et je le range aussitôt dans ma poche en avalant difficilement ma salive. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Minho, devant moi, retourné qui me regarde et à Newt, qui fronce les sourcils en m'apostrophant du regard. Et MERDE !

* * *

**oo00oo**

Newt et Minho viennent vers moi dès la fin du cours. Newt me pose une main sur l'épaule et me demande doucement si je vais bien.

\- Euh, ouais, ça va.

\- Janson a parler de l'infirmière. Tu es malade ?

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout.

\- Je suis rassuré, dit gentiment Newt avant de retourner vers son banc lentement pour ranger ses affaires.

Minho et moi on le regarde, puis on se regarde l'un et l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce t'a foutu avec ton portable, tocard ? me chuchote Minho.

\- Rien de spécial, dis-je en détournant le regard, prit en faute.

\- Par hasard, ça a un rapport avec notre conversation à la pause de midi ? Si c'est ça, j'ai cherché aussi.

Je hoche la tête sans parler, parce que Newt revient vers nous. Il nous regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous avez décidé de camper ici ?

Minho et moi on secoue la tête et on se dirige vers la sortie pour quitter la classe, et le lycée, rapidement. Newt nous suit en silence, puis, arrivé vers la plage par laquelle on passe pour rentrer chez nous, il s'arrête. Minho me retient par la manche et on se retourne, conscients soudain que Newt ne nous suit plus.

\- Newt ?

Il lève la tête, et me regarde, comme surpris que je l'ai appelé.

\- Désolé, je réfléchissais à quelque chose.

Il fait quelques pas vers nous. Ni Minho ni moi ne bougeons d'un pouce, alors Newt s'arrête à nouveau et nous scrute.

\- J'veux pas donner l'impression de dire des conneries, mais vous avez pas l'air dans votre état normal, les deux, là. C'est quoi le souci ?

Minho se mord la lèvre, puis il ouvre la bouche et j'ai envie de m'enterrer vivant dans le sable.

\- Sérieux, pourquoi tu m'as parlé d'homophobie hier, hein ? C'était un message caché du genre que t'es homo et que t'a pas osé le dire clairement ?

Newt écarquille les yeux, son sac à dos glisse de son épaule et se retrouve sur le sable, mais il s'en fiche.

\- Minho ! je gronde en le frappant sur l'épaule.

Ce mec ne connaît franchement pas le tact, c'est terrible !

\- Est-ce que… ça change quelque chose entre vous et moi ? demande Newt, la voix un peu cassée, pas sûr de lui.

Minho secoue la tête, attrape Newt par les épaule et le sert contre lui.

\- Putain, t'es vraiment un tocard idiot, bien sûr que ça change rien, pov patate.

J'hésite entre éclater de rire pour ce que Minho vient de dire, ou prendre Newt dans mes bras à mon tour. Minho le lâche et mon ami me regarde, semblant attendre ma réponse plus que tout autre chose au monde. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. T'es toujours mon ami, Newt.

Son visage s'illumine d'un joli sourire et il s'approche de moi, me pose un bec sur la joue et me souffle à l'oreille :

\- Merci Tommy, c'est important pour moi que tu sois ok avec ça.

Puis il se recule, ramasse son sac et se remet en marche. On le suit et, tout à coup, Minho demande :

\- C'est quand le défilé des gays LGTT chez nous ?

\- LGBT, corrige Newt avec le sourire. Franchement, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je suis pas allé me renseigner jusque là. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh bah, comme ça. Au cas où on fait rien d'important ce jour-là, on pourrait s'y pointer, avec Fry peut-être aussi. Ça te prouverait qu'on te prend toujours comme tu es, sans mauvais de jeux mots, évidemment !

Newt lève les yeux au ciel et se met à rire en se tenant les côtes.

\- Minho, t'es gentil, mais j'ai pas besoin que vous me prouviez quoi que ce soit. Le fait que vous ne changiez pas votre comportement avec moi me suffit amplement.

Minho semble déboussolé quelques instants, puis il dit :

\- Ok, mais ça dérange pas si on y va. Tu tomberas peut-être amoureux d'un tocard sympa.

Newt secoue la tête.

\- Pour ce qui est des tocards, je suis déjà bien entouré, tu crois pas ? Pis bon, mon coeur est déjà prit, désolé pour tes plans d'entremetteur professionnel.

Minho le regarde, surpris.

\- Je veux tout savoir ! dit-il, autoritaire.

\- Là, tu peux rêver.

Pendant que Minho s'offusque sur place en râlant, Newt me sourit et me fait un clin d'oeil.

C'est moi ou il a voulu me faire comprendre un truc ? Mmh, faudra que j'en parle avec lui, mais sans Minho dans les parages, ça le regarde pas du tout !

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit texte.
> 
> à bientôt
> 
> KitsuneA


End file.
